


雪之下

by FaustCrimson



Series: 雪之下&春之祭 [2]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 努力补漫画中，大概到98话两人再遇，所以不符合原著设定的部分都是人为BUG私设警告：互攻，前篇Thornute，后篇Canufinn。人物ooc。前篇「雪之下」：时间线大约在回到斯韦恩王身边后，假设托尔芬的手没受伤后篇「春之祭」：时间线大约在两人于农场重逢后





	雪之下

**【托尔克努】短发托尔芬×长发克努特**

克努特通常不会有这样走神的时刻。

回到斯韦恩王身边后，他的神经无时无刻不处于一个紧张状态。虽然面上仍旧云淡风轻，看似又有老谋深算的阿谢拉特掌舵，但谁也说不准王座上的国王会用怎样出其不意的手段，去维护他所认为的平衡。

可偏偏在这个同龄人面前，那份危机感便会削减不少，甚至流露出拉古纳尔还在时的依赖情绪。

“不可与男人苟合，像与女人一样，这本是可憎恶的。”基督教的教义反对任何不以繁衍为目的的享乐，可现在已经无所谓了。

“没有父亲不爱自己的孩子”成了一句悖论，他长久以来视为至高虔诚的信仰一夕崩塌。入冬后的欧罗巴大陆北部寒冷刺骨，再厚重的毛氅还是剩下锥心刺骨的冷。

克努特胡思乱想着，他早就忘了什么时候和托尔芬滚到了一张床上，明明那么嫌弃这家伙粗鲁的举止和暴力的脾气，不论讲了几遍对方也不改，反倒回骂他“多管闲事”，再怎么修身养性还是会因他的无礼而十分窝火，经常大半天都不肯和托尔芬说一句话。

但到了晚上，他还是会忍不住拉着托尔芬与自己共享床榻，言辞凿凿地说“床铺太硬、被褥太冷”。

“麻烦的公主。”

“这是命令。”

托尔芬一贯骂骂咧咧嚷着“不要命令我，我可没答应当你的手下”，身体却乖乖地顺从了王子的命令。

大抵十几岁的少年都有这样荒唐的年月，起初只是互相依偎着用对方体温温暖整个被窝，久而久之便不满足于这样的距离感，起了性致也会互相帮助草率地抚慰，到了最后真正睡到了一块。

骄矜的王子武力值自然不如托尔芬，象征性地挣扎了一下便被对方反压到身下。

第一次两人都不好受，磕磕绊绊地进入，艰辛地释放，光是扩张和清洁就手忙脚乱了老半天。克努特不得已吃了好几天的流食，忍饥挨饿后发誓再也不和托尔芬胡来，结果不出半个月又被人扣住手腕，勉力踹了几脚后便自觉地分开了腿，横眉怒目地训斥托尔芬做好扩张。

托尔芬食髓知味，也愿意耐着性子做前戏，几次下来愈发熟练，只不过顶入时还是莽撞又粗暴。每次做完克努特都会腰酸背痛一整天，偏偏不能扶着腰也不能找侍女按按，生怕身上那些乱七八糟的痕迹会被人发现，只得硬扛。

到底是什么时候开始变成这样的呢？

他已经无暇去想了。因为慢慢进入他身体的家伙察觉了他的走神，连续几下撞在了他的敏感点上，露出牙齿不满地咬了咬他的后颈。

“啧 …… 别咬，你是狼崽子吗？”克努特骂道，“再留印记我就杀了你。”

“行了公主殿下，把腰往下沉一点。”托尔芬不耐烦地低声说道。

坏脾气的家伙。克努特很不贵族地翻了个白眼，身体还是不由自主地往下沉了些。

托尔芬满意地握住王子殿下那柔软的腰肢，将自己往前面重重一送。克努特还没来得及反应就被顶到了最深处，不禁发出了半是痛苦半是愉悦的低吟。

“太 …… 太深了，慢点。”

“啰嗦，等会儿有你爽的。”托尔芬开始规律地抽送了起来。

烛光轻曳，两具交叠的身影在墙壁上起起伏伏。屋外劲急有力的风雪声、噼啪作响的柴火声把断断续续难以自制的呻吟掩盖的很好，守夜的士兵不会发现王子的卧室里有一场旖旎的情事正在上演。

白日里高傲尊贵的王子披头散发地半跪在床上，不染纤尘的双手正紧紧抠住床栏，努力不让自己被高频次的顶弄撞出去。

“叫轻点啊公主，被人听见了怎么办，他们会冲进来见到你这副淫乱的样子的。”

“哈 …… 那你 …… 有本事就 …… 别碰我啊 …… ”

克努特浑不在乎。他知道即便沉沦性事中的托尔芬依然保持着超高的警觉性，毫不怀疑只要有人靠近那扇门十步内，托尔芬就会果断地从他身体里离开，抄起那柄短刃埋伏在门口，给予推门人割喉一击。

真是奇怪，克努特暗暗想到。他也没想过自己会竟然雌伏在一个卑贱的侍卫身下，以这样一种耻辱的姿势承受着横冲直撞的操弄。

托尔芬伸出手，将王子披散在身后的长长金发拂开，用生了老茧的粗糙指节抚摸那光滑的后背。王子的皮肤比养尊处优的贵族小姐还要滑腻，天生敏感的要命，沿着脊椎一路往下，小穴就会不由自主地收缩，紧紧咬住他的性器不放。

“别、别摸！”克努特最受不了这个。比起托尔芬毫无技巧地粗暴顶弄，他对这个家伙罕见的耐心更加感到无措，激流般灭顶的快感从指腹所到之处传递到全身，刺激得他接连低喘不已。

“不是不要吧。”托尔芬“啧”地一声将性器抽出了些许，他险些在刚刚的吮吸下缴械投降，好不容易忍住了，伸手揉搓了下那圆润的臀部后，肉壁总算放松了一点，“公主殿下被这么对待，好像特别受不了啊。”

“你 …… 你混蛋！”克努特骂来骂去也是那么几句，生气地抱怨道，“别叫我公主。”

“那叫什么？”托尔芬漫无边际地想着，突发奇想地用蹩脚的英文腔念道，“夫人（ My Lady ）？”

克努特被结结实实地噎了一句，干巴巴地训斥这家伙的胆大妄为：“放肆！”

“还有更放肆的。”托尔芬冷哼一声，直接将王子翻过来抱入怀中，深埋在对方体内的阴茎却没有退出的意思。

过分刺激的快感让克努特忍不住尖叫出声，意识到发生什么后又迅速捂住嘴，用一双噙满了生理性泪水的眼睛死死瞪着始作俑者。

“干嘛这么生气。”托尔芬耸了耸肩，掐着克努特的腰窝，再度开始在王子的身体里大肆征伐起来。

克努特今天下午刚刚沐浴过。哪怕大冬天王子殿下也不能改变洁癖的习惯，每隔三五天就让人烧热水清洁身体，重新梳理头发，真是娇生惯养的贵族毛病。拜这该死的洁癖所赐，托尔芬能嗅到他发间幽然盛放的玫瑰发油的味道。

“喂王子，看着我。”

“哈啊，哈 …… ”

王子灰蓝色的眼底空无一物，被情欲塞得满满当当。托尔芬厌恶这样空洞迷离的眼神，白天里克努特看他倒还有几分神采，不过也只比看腰间的配剑多了几分温度。

这并没有什么关系。反正浴火重生的冷傲王子在他眼底还是那个面对敌人不敢出声的小公主，就知道躲在栗子头身后，受了点嘲讽就被激得在马车上跳脚。至于后来在众人面前展现的所谓帝王心术、王者风范对于托尔芬来说更加不值一提。

他从头到尾都是阿谢拉特的工具，现在只是被暂时借给了预备夺权的王子，等王子用倦了随时都可以被另一把更趁手、更锋利的物什取代。

托尔芬不在乎有朝一日会被舍弃，去留向来都由他自己掌控，只是在亲手杀死阿谢拉特之前他哪儿也不会去。

“托尔芬、托尔芬 …… ”

托尔芬知道克努特快要高潮了，小王子只有在濒临高潮的时候才会用被肏得颤抖的沙哑声线疏离地喊他的名字，一般情况下上了床就只剩下“混蛋”这样带了点血性的昵称。

淫靡的尾音让深埋体内的性器不由胀大了几分，肠肉贪婪吞吐着进进出出的阴茎，发出咕叽咕叽欢快的粘稠水声。

克努特在他耳边急促地抽气着，被欺负得狠了就会发出破碎的泣音，但依旧隐忍不发，从不向他讨饶。

换做平日托尔芬可没有磨人的心思，他只会将那具柔软的身体重重压回床上，强行叠起王子修长紧实的双腿，让被操得合不拢的猩红肉穴彻底暴露在空气中，然后喘着粗气一下下插到甬道深处。

沉湎于狂风骤雨般情事的王子会忘乎所以地搂住他的肩膀，修剪得精巧的指甲仍然会在托尔芬的后背上留下胡乱的抓痕，情到深处更是有些失控地流出狼狈的口涎等待射精的到来。

壁炉柴薪充足，火焰烧得很旺。亢奋的性事令两人大汗淋漓，从皮肤中渗出的汗液流过红色的抓痕，带来一阵阵微妙的火辣刺激。

偏偏今日的托尔芬起了折腾人的兴致，就在王子快要出精时刻意放缓了节奏，惹来克努特抱怨地哼哼声。

“干什么？”克努特没声好气地问道，口吻里满是情欲未餍足的不满，“早点弄完早点睡觉。”

托尔芬看了他一眼。王子鸟羽般的长长眼睫上挂着还未干涸的泪珠，冷冽得仿佛雪后山林间挂着的雾凇。

他忽然咬上了克努特的嘴唇，明明几次前戏下来他都没有和王子接过吻。王子的模样也不像是愿意与“侍卫”交换唾液的主，所以这次唇齿相近更像是野兽在啃食无法逃出掌心的猎物。

“唔唔 …… ”克努特仓促间不知从何躲闪，他整个人都被托尔芬压得死死的，仿佛只有敞开腿挨操、张开嘴挨亲的份。

托尔芬的吻技委实很糟糕，和他的床技一样莽撞又粗暴，浅尝根本让人起不了兴致。

“笨蛋。”克努特在自己的嘴唇被咬破前终于从这拙劣的吻中挣脱了出来，明明身处下位，看向托尔芬的时候却莫名带了点居高临下的姿态。

托尔芬咂了咂嘴。

王子的晚餐吃得不多，然而饭后甜点却是一个不落，唇齿间充满着苹果派腻人的甜味。克努特总是喜欢吃这些甜腻的东西，无论摆出多么阴郁难测的神态，骨子里还是残留着早年被托古纳尔很好守护的不知人间疾苦的公主样。

“你到底知不知道怎么亲人？”

“少啰嗦。没劲，下回不碰你就是了。”

克努特还是第一次看到托尔芬耍孩子脾气的一面，忍不住笑出了声。

“笑什么！”托尔芬恼羞成怒，整根拔出又整根插入，直接截断了王子一目了然的嘲讽。

“笨蛋。”克努特惊呼一声后仍没忘记嘲笑，尽管他自己也没什么吻人的技巧，但自我感觉至少比托尔芬聪明，试试总能找到出路，于是他伸出手捧住了这个凶暴家伙的脸。

他用舌尖轻轻扫过托尔芬的上颚，前所未有的挠人痒意从两人交缠的唇齿间蔓延到全身。托尔芬尚未抽出的阴茎硬到发痛，他有些不知所措地接受着克努特的亲吻。

“下次这样亲，知道了吗？”克努特忍不住说道，见托尔芬没有回应又补了一句，“发什么呆？”

“还是说 …… ”他压低了声音轻笑，带了几分赢家得逞的肆意，“你被我亲得很舒服？”

托尔芬旋即反应过来，不知是否被小王子言语刺激到了，语气不善地咒骂了一句，再度气势汹汹地在克努特的身体里横冲直撞起来。

滚烫的阴茎一次又一次破开层层嫩肉，小穴止不住地抽搐着，湿滑又火热的内壁把作为入侵者的性器含得一丝不苟，每一次抽插都有无数肠肉密密仄仄地吸附上来。

“啊啊 …… 啊 …… 啊哈 …… ”不成词句的呜咽声从克努特的喉咙里溢了出来，接连堆砌的快感麻痹了周身的神经，他总算真正意识到这个发怒的家伙有多么恐怖，第一次产生了可能会被这家伙操死在床上的错觉。

“太撑了 …… 轻点 …… ”他开口道。

然而托尔芬充耳未闻，只是一味大开大合地顶弄。他拿过枕头垫高王子的腰，由上至下狠狠刺穿这具欲罢不能的身体。

克努特随着他猛烈的动作上下颠动，痛苦又愉悦地抽着气，一直没有泄过的勃起抖动着将白浊射到了托尔芬赤裸的腹部，高潮的快感爽到头皮发麻，他连叫都叫不出声了。

“不来了，累死了。”克努特含糊不清地说道，丝毫不顾托尔芬还未射精，他已经疲倦了，想要休息。至于这家伙，爱怎么着怎么着吧。

可是托尔芬完全没有放过他的意思。高潮后的穴道比之前更加湿滑紧致，肠肉尚且控制不住地痉挛，把性器咬得更加紧密。

他托起克努特的身体，将人翻身压在了床上，迫使对方抓着被子抬高腰，然后分开颤栗不止的双腿用力抽插了起来。

“啊 …… 啊 …… 托尔 …… 托尔芬 …… 混蛋 …… ”克努特惊叫起来，在激烈的操干中断断续续地骂道。

“混蛋 …… 慢、慢点 …… ”他揪着床单呜咽着承受身后不减频率的抽插，疲软的性器竟又有了反应，微微抬起一下下蹭在床上。

“别射里面 …… ”持续不断的快感让克努特有些神志不清，仅能死守那唯一的底线，寄希望于托尔芬能像平时那样听话，毕竟除了“别射里面”外，这家伙根本听不进任何“快慢”的请求。

“不要。”托尔芬恶劣地扬起了嘴角，未等克努特反抗便又重重抽插了十几下，抵着那温暖的穴肉射在了小王子的体内。

“你真是个混蛋。”克努特懒洋洋地在床上说道。

“啰嗦，过来试水温。”托尔芬没法和侍女解释为什么王子需要再次沐浴，只能打了一盆热水来供他稍稍擦洗身体。

克努特伸出手探了探盆里的水，一脸勉强地点了点头，抬起下巴道：“毛巾。”

托尔芬“啧”了一声，将毛巾捞了起来，顺带拧干了交到了他手上。

克努特简单擦了遍身体，随后坐在了一旁铺了毛毯的位置上皱着眉头抠挖托尔芬射入的精液。修长的手指在濡湿的穴道中进进出出，莫名带了点奇妙的舒爽。克努特压抑着艰难的低吟，想尽快结束清洁，只是这次托尔芬进得又急又深，无论怎么处理，总感觉还有精液残留在体内。

“就让你不要射进来。”他颇有些生气地看向托尔芬。

罪魁祸首正目不转睛地看着他的动作，听见这话满不在乎地耸耸肩保证：“下次注意。”

克努特打了个哈欠，重新裹上了睡衣回到床上。酣畅的性事后总让人身心俱疲，他已经累了。

“全排出来了？”

“没有。”克努特冷淡地说道，“我困了。”

“哦。”托尔芬利落地熄了灯，也跟着回到了床上。

两人合盖着同一条被子，明明睡意正浓但闭上眼却怎么也睡不着。屋外的暴风雪已经停了，厚重的积雪压垮了树杈，成块砸落到地上裂成粉碎，如信仰与现实割裂后一样发出令人迷惘的噪响。

干涸的热血与跋涉的脚印不分彼此地深埋在雪地里，唯有坟茔依然立于雪原之上。只是来年雪散之日，或许什么都不会留下，连同所有见不得光经不起深究的感情一般融化在春日的高阳下。

“外面的雪好像停了。”

“唔。”

“明天去打只兔子来吧。”

“一天到晚守着你，哪有时间去打兔子。”

“这是命令，拜托你了。”

“啧，不准命令我。”

“还有，托尔芬 …… ”

“还有什么一次性说完！”

克努特顿了顿，心想着也许还不到时候，这个鲁莽的家伙现在可能理解不了“守在我身边”的意义，等日后再提也不迟。

“无事，睡吧。”

“啧。”

两人从未在情事过后有任何温存的举动，可这次额头与额头不自觉地贴到一起，共同呼吸同一小块地方的空气。灼热的鼻息喷到彼此的脸上，然而谁也不愿意别过头去。

“痒死了。”托尔芬凶巴巴地说道。

“别吵，睡觉。”

托尔芬冷哼一声，嘟嘟囔囔地闭上了眼。他们就像在同一位母亲子宫里的双生子般蜷缩着身体，仅仅是依偎。没有谁搂抱住谁，也没有谁低头贴在对方的胸口，只是平等又坚定地倚靠在一起。

托尔芬睡着了，不多时便发出了鼾声。

克努特迷迷糊糊地想到，天明之日，他们就要再次踏上各自的道路。至于前路有什么根本无从知晓，唯有身旁的这人似乎始终明亮清晰。他突然产生了一种怪异的预感，这个萍水相逢的家伙会陪他征伐，伴他左右，最后再同他一块葬身于皑皑雪原之下。 

那样的结局，似乎也很不错。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/10/24


End file.
